The Ancient Robots
Story Outside of the city is a museum structured to look like an Ancient Rome archeological site. There is an ancient chamber building, being approached by two robots. DrillMan is a humanoid robot with a reddish orange main body. His hands and feet are drills, and he has shoulder padding. The other robot is FlashMan, who has blue armor, with a lightbulb like helmet. DrillMan forms his arm drills together, forming a large drill and digs into the ground. FlashMan follows, holding an orb. It releases light, as they wander down. FlashMan: Hurry up already. I don’t want to become yet another victim of Megaman. DrillMan: (Singing) Oh, dig a tunnel, dig, dig a tunnel! FlashMan: (Sighs) Great. I’m with the singing robot. Megaman arrives at the museum, looking down the hole. He activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Mummy Dusk, his bandages a grayish blue color. The pattern of the bandages on his chest resembles the Mega Tech armor. His left arm resembles the Mega Buster in shape, though is a hand. Pharaoh Man: Pharaoh Man! Just what I wanted for inspecting ancient ruins. Pharaoh Man dives down into the hole, which extends several meters below the surface. He exits the tunnel, finding a path already made in underground. A blast of light is fired at Pharaoh Man, his body stretching to dodge. He spots FlashMan, the attack having come from the orb he was holding. FlashMan: Just my luck. The singing oaf gets to locate the power source hidden down here, and I go on a suicide battle with you. Pharaoh Man: You’re free to just let me through. FlashMan: You kidding? Wily would decommission me instantly for disobeying him. Neon Light! FlashMan fires beams of light from his hands, Pharaoh Man dodging. His lower body morphs like a tornado, charging forward at FlashMan. FlashMan charges for a punch, when Pharaoh Man breaks, the bandages forming behind FlashMan. He wraps around FlashMan, and slams FlashMan into the cave wall. FlashMan hits the ground, oil leaking from its neck. Pharaoh Man reverts. Megaman: One Wily robot down, one to go. DrillMan makes it to a large door with carvings in it, depicting the Roman gods. DrillMan: (Singing) Well, we dig dig dig well, we dig in our mine the whole day through! Dig dig dig, that is what we like to do. DrillMan digs into the door, breaking the lock on it. The door opens on its own, as DrillMan stands in front of it. A set of claws come at DrillMan. DrillMan: (Singing in terror.) Heigh Ho! DrillMan’s face is pierced by the claws, as it drops. Megaman travels down the tunnel, Mega Buster ready to fire. He sees the open door down at the end of the tunnel, when the sound of pebbles falling occurs. Megaman aims up, seeing a purple humanoid robot with pink fur on its torso, arms and legs is hanging on the ceiling, using three claws that are sticking into the ceiling. It has a tail, a yellow diamond cross on its chest, a silver helmet on its head, and a blue jewel on the helmet. Pluto: Another soul for my collection. Pluto hisses like a cat, as he jumps to pounce. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, as Pluto pins Megaman. Pluto is kicked off, as Megaman had turned into Wolf Bane. He has the Mega Tech armor around his lower body, his upper shoulders being exposed. He has light blue fur on his arms, his mane being dark blue. His eyes and the inside of his mouth is light blue, the Omnitrix on his chest. His left hand is the Mega Buster. Wolf Woods: Wolf Woods! Pluto pounces at Wolf Woods, who catches with ease. Wolf Woods kicks Pluto and it hits the ceiling, falling back. Wolf Woods’ snout splits, as he fires a sonic howl. Pluto is sent flying back down the tunnel. Wolf Woods runs after it, when the sound of tank fire rings through the tunnel. Three missiles fly at Wolf Woods, him firing a sonic howl to deflect it. The missiles explode, knocking Wolf Woods back. Wolf Woods: What the? Pluto: That soul is mine. Mars: Well, you can’t have all the fun. It’s been what, 2,000 years since we’ve had fun? A large robot with orange armor and blue rims around its shoulders and feet roll up the tunnel. Its feet have wheels on the sides, and its hands are cannons. There’s a cannon on its head as well. A humanoid robot who's body is made of a green solid slime appears as well. It morphs its body, wrapping around and trapping Wolf Woods. Mercury: You took out that other thing so easily, and now there’s so much to do! A world to retake! Wolf Woods tries to tear Mercury off, as Mercury willing jumps out of the way. A wave of salt water hits Wolf Woods, him howling in pain, as it partially melts up his Mega Tech armor. A humanoid robot resembling a fish, with several fins and scales, approaches. Neptune: This landlubber isn’t even worth the time. Imagine a flood of followers on the surface, ready to give tribute or walk the plank! Mars: Keep that away from me. You know how much your water bothers me. Wolf Woods fires a sonic howl, though Mercury forms a slime ball shield, blocking the attack. Wolf Woods reverts, as he fires Buster shots. The attacks harmlessly bounce off their armor. Mars: That’s it? That’s what gave such a difficult time, Pluto? Ha! Your skills have gotten rusty! Pluto holds his claws up to Mars. Pluto: But my claws remain sharp. Megaman: Who are you guys? Obviously not Wily’s robots. You look prehistoric compared to his designs. Voice: We, are the gods of Olympus! A dark green humanoid robot flies towards them, with two jet propulsion devices on his shoulders. He has an eagle like design, with a beak over his face and eagle like feet. Its right hand is a blaster. Jupiter: I am Jupiter, King of the Olympians! You can either bow to me and surrender, or be destroyed. Megaman: You plan on destroying everyone. Not happening. Megaman fires a Buster shot, Jupiter dodging. He rockets at Megaman, who takes off running. He activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Color Man, who’s coloring is a blue camouflage color, wearing the Mega Tech Armor. His eyes are three different colors, and the Mega Buster is his left hand. Color Man: Color Man! Jupiter fires his blaster, which fires a powerful beam of lightning. Color Man sticks to the side of the cave wall, managing to dodge it. He climbs up into the tunnel that DrillMan had dug before, as Jupiter stops at its entrance, looking up. The tunnel was empty, as Jupiter fires a electric beam up the tunnel. On the surface, a young woman with blond hair and grey eyes, wearing an archeologist excavation outfit, approaches the ruins. The electric beam flies out of it, startling her. Girl: Oh gods. Is that? Jupiter flies out of the tunnel, surveying the area. The girl backs away, and trips over something invisible. Jupiter: Do not think you can hide forever! I shall find you and give you the wrath of the gods! Until then, come, my brothers! Jupiter flies off, as Pluto, Mars, Mercury and Neptune make their way out of the tunnel as well, following Jupiter. Girl: It was. The gods. I finally found them! The girl goes to stand up, when she steps on something. Color Man: Ow. Color Man becomes visible, as the girl screams in shock. She standing on Color Man’s tail, and she jumps back and falls back down. Color Man stands up, and reverts. Girl: (Gasps) You’re Megaman. Megaman: Yes. And now, I have robots to chase. Megaman starts going after the Roman gods, when the girl runs in front of him, holding her arms out to stop him. Girl: You can’t go after them! Those are the Roman gods! Their power is beyond anything Earth had ever seen, and maybe still stronger than the robots we have now! Megaman: Out of my way. I won’t let them escape. Megaman pushes the girl out of the way, walking again. Girl: Let me help you then! I have a PhD in Roman history and myths. I’ve studied the ancient deities all my life! Megaman looks back at her, looking puzzled. Megaman: How old are you? Girl: 17. Almost 18. I was hired by the museum as an advisor about this tomb that they discovered and relocated here. I know everything there is to know about them. I can help you find a weakness or something, if you’re so dead set on destroying such marvelous pieces of history. Megaman: (Sighs) Fine. You can tag along. But stay clear during the fight. Girl: Of course. My name is Eirene by the way. Megaman: Whatever. Let’s go. End Scene Megaman and Eirene are sitting at a table by a coffee shop, Megaman clearly irritated. Eirene is skimming through a large text, searching for the info. Eirene: The Roman gods go all the way back to Ancient Greece. The Greeks worshipped the gods, but it was the Romans that personified them. They used advanced technology they obtained from the appearance of a Techadon Weapon Master, which helped to turn their armor into sentient beings. The robots were modeled partially in the Greek gods image, but they created them to fit their ideals. They kept the conceited attitude that is commonly associated with rulers and dictators of the past, believing they were better than the rest of humanity. Megaman: (Not really listening) Uh-huh. Eirene: It was believed that the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius, the volcano which destroyed Pompeii, was caused by the gods. If it was, it was most likely Vulcan or Neptune, though I guess some others would’ve had the ability. Anyway, the people finally decided that they were too dangerous, and somehow managed to seal them away into those ruins. Of course, in our technological age, we were able to teleport the entirety of the ruins here. Megaman: Uh-huh. Eirene: (Looking up) Are you even listening? Megaman: So far, you haven’t told me anything that will help me defeat those robots. Eirene: (Sighs) Fine. The green one is Jupiter, god of the heavens and lightning. Obviously, he can fly, and shoot lightning. Megaman: I have an alien that can handle him. The problem is being able to handle them in a group. Especially with that cat or the tank. Eirene: The cat one is Pluto, Lord of the Underworld. It’s said that it was responsible for managing the death of several important individuals. The tank is Mars, god of war. Highly durable, highly destructive, although very wise and strategic. It would most likely team up with others to increase their potential. Megaman: The slime one? Eirene: Mercury, god of messengers. Its slime body allows it to absorb attacks and morph into any situation. The last one that I saw was Neptune, god of the sea. Its salt water was said to corrode metal. Megaman: No wonder it hurt so much. Thankfully my Mega Tech Armor is immune to corrosion. How do we track them? Eirene: That is where it gets tricky. I’m sure that they will try to figure out their surroundings before attempting to conquer it. Rome was a conquering society. An explosion occurs close by, Megaman standing up. He smirks, as he takes off running. Eirene: Huh? Are they actually out and about? Mars fires several missiles, destroying several cars. A train track is overhead, as Mercury stretches and morphs up, going to disable it. Quick Man appears, grabbing its leg and dashing off, causing Mercury to stretch to its limit. Before it can make onto the tracks to destroy them, it snaps back towards his leg, slamming into Quick Man, trapping him in its slime body. Mercury: You again? Mars was right. The first sign of trouble, and the meddling robot would come running. Didn’t think it’d be literal. Quick Man: Well, then it seems like I’m predictable. Quick Man begins to vibrate, Mercury’s body beginning to bubble up. Mercury erupts and splatters, as Quick Man groans as he’s covered in slime. Quick Man: Gross. Quick Man spins, flinging the slime off him. A missile hits him as he spins, exploding and sending him flying. Quick Man recovers and catches himself with his claws. Mars lowers his cannon arm, his face serious. Mars: More durable than I thought. Have to increase power output. Quick Man: Got to catch me first. Quick Man dashes off, encircling the area. Mars dashes on his wheels, appearing in Quick Man’s path. Quick Man veers sideways, dodging. Mars fires a missile, which chases Quick Man. Quick Man makes a sharp turn, as the missile doesn’t attempt to follow. Quick Man turns, seeing it was heading straight for a lagging Eirene. Quick Man turns to intercept it, frantically dashing at her. Mars: Checkmate. Quick Man gets in the trajectory of the missile, as it hits Quick Man, it exploding. Eirene shields her eyes, as Quick Man is launched over her, reverting. Eirene: Megaman! Eirene runs towards Megaman, when she’s pulled off her feet. She gasps as she hits the ground, as she sees her foot covered in slime. Mercury pulls Eirene back, hanging her upside down, as she reaches into her bag, pulling out a spray bottle. She sprays it into the slime, it breaking and letting her go. Mercury: Ah! What was that? Eirene: Pepper spray. Eirene takes off running, as Megman passes her, her doubling back in surprise. Eirene: Megaman? You’re, alright? Megaman: Of course. It’ll take more than that to stop me. Is that really pepper spray? Eirene: Uh, it’s a specialized compound I patented. It’s a low level acid, enough to temporarily blind someone, but not strong enough to melt their eyes out. Megaman: Alright. Gives me an idea then. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Ssslither, wearing the Mega Tech Armor. His scales are a bluish green color, as his eyes are light blue. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, and has the Mega Buster for his left hand. Snake Man: Sssnake Man! Mercury: Really? That’s it? I expected something better from you. Mercury stretches its arm at Snake Man, as he ducks underneath it. He bites into the slime, which wraps around him. Mercury lifts Snake Man off the ground, when his liquid hand melts, the slime falling to the ground, along with Snake Man. Mercury: What?! Snake Man: Your ssslime doesssn’t react well with acccid. Which means I’m your worst enemy. Snake Man raises his Mega Buster, which fires a stream of acid. It hits Mercury, being integrated into his slime. Mercury screams in pain, as his slime hisses, him falling into a puddle. A missile flies at Snake Man, and he coils to dodge it. Mars: Hm. Versatility. A very unpredictable power. Lord Jupiter may have a problem with you if you survive. Snake Man: Oh, you know I will. Snake Man slithers at Mars, who rolls at him. Mars tackles Snake Man, knocking him back. Snake Man fires acid from his Mega Buster, which Mars counters with a missile. Snake Man reverts, as Megaman unleashes a barrage of Mega Buster shots, which bounce off Mars’ armor. Mars: Ha! Your puny weapon can’t harm me. Megaman: It’s not the weapon that will defeat you. It’s how it’s used. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Water Hazard. His red armor body is dark blue, his eyes light blue. The Mega Buster is his left hand. Aqua Man: Aqua Man! Mars: What? Aqua Man: You commented that you didn’t like Neptune’s water. And I can control the composition of the water I shoot, making it salt water. Aqua Man raises the Mega Buster, firing a stream of water. Mars counters with a missile, then fires another one. Aqua Man shoots water to launch himself into the air, spinning and catching the missile. Aqua Man throws it back, firing a water stream as he does. Mars fires two missiles, as the water stream catches all three of them. The water and missiles hit Mars, them exploding as the salt water corrodes Mars. Mars starts to malfunction, as it raises its cannon. Mars: Must, must, must, must, must destroy! Aqua Man: Nice try. But you’re not destroying anything. Aqua Man fires a stream of water, which pierces through Mars, creating a hole. Mars explodes, its pieces going everywhere. Eirene goes over to Mercury, its head not having melted yet. Eirene: Where’s Jupiter? Where’s he hiding? Mercury: Bah! You won’t be able to stop him. Even with that freak of a robot, we are immortal! We are gods! Aqua Man walks over, pointing the Mega Buster at it. Aqua Man: I’m not just a robot. I’m part human. Answer the lady. Mercury: We’re holding up in a warehouse by the docks. Neptune picked it out, as if you couldn’t guess that. Number 13. Aqua Man: Thanks. Aqua Man blasts Mercury’s head with water, it disintegrating it. Aqua Man reverts, as Megaman walks off. Eirene: What, you can’t honestly consider going there now! It’s obviously a trap. The Roman gods were notorious for tricking humans to do their dirty deeds for them. We should regroup and strategize, Megaman: For what? I go in, I destroy them, I stop them. Two down, three to go. Eirene: That’s not all of them. There are 12 main gods, 13 counting Pluto. Then who knows if any Titans or other gods were sealed away with them. It’s not just the five you’ve seen. Megaman: Then figure out a counter measure for the other gods then. You can’t fight, so I’m not taking you out in the field. I’ll take out the three I know of then. Megaman walks off, as Eirene sighs. Eirene: This guy’s as heartless and cold as any robot. End Scene Megaman is down at the docks, seeing a pipeline extending from the river into Warehouse 13. Megaman: Real subtle. Megaman kicks the door in, walking in with the Mega Buster raised. He closes the door behind him, as he walks into the center of the warehouse. A wave of water pours into the room, as Megaman fires a shot, blocking the port. More ports release water, as Megaman looks up, seeing Neptune and Pluto standing on a shipping container. Pluto: (Shivers) Is it really necessary to flood the place? Neptune: I do my best battling at the high seas! This inferior scum will learn the meaning of terror of the sea! Megaman: Doesn’t matter what you do. Water still conducts electricity. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into AmpFibian. Mega Tech armor encases his chest, and the Mega Buster is on his lower left hand, which has gone limp. Thunder Man: Thunder Man! Thunder Man floats into the air, raising his three tentacles. He shoots lightning at Neptune, who swings its arms, a wall of water forming to protect him. He pushes his hands forward, a wave forming and crashing at Thunder Man. Thunder Man flies away, then flies up the wall. The water crashes into the wall, splashing up. Pluto is running along the roof, as he pounces at Thunder Man. Pluto grabs on, dragging Thunder Man down. Neptune raises its hands, as a tower of water shoots at them. Pluto: Let your soul be reaped! Pluto lifts its legs, stomping into Thunder Man. Thunder Man electrocutes Pluto as it jumps, claws digging into the ceiling. Thunder Man is caught in the tower of water, pulled back down. Thunder Man tries to fire lightning, but ends up electrocuting himself. He’s submerged in the water, as the flash of light indicates he reverted. Neptune: Enjoy your time in Davy Jones’ locker! Pluto: Hey! We agreed he’s going to the Underworld! Not your stupid locker! Neptune: Ah, it doesn’t matter. We killed it like our brother ordered us to. Now, let us go restore the world as we are meant to! Plastic blocks are fired out of the water, hitting and exploding on Neptune. Neptune screams in terror and in pain, stumbling back. Stone Man pulls himself out of the water, as he swats Neptune into the water. Pluto watches from his spot on the ceiling, hissing. Pluto: No! There’s no way you could’ve survived that much corrosive salt water. Stone Man: I’m made of plastic. You couldn’t break me down if you tried! Stone Man stretches his right arm, grabbing onto the ceiling. He pulls himself up to the ceiling, as Pluto charges him. Stone Man fires from his Block Lobber, Pluto dodging the exploding blocks. Pluto pounces at Stone Man, Stone Man allowing it to connect. Stone Man drops as he wraps around Pluto, trapping it in a sphere cage. They crash into the water, as Pluto gives off a drawn out meow. Pluto: Meeeeeeeooooooooooww! Stone Man lets Pluto go, as Pluto frantically swims to the surface, its metal body steaming from the corrosion. Stone Man chuckles, when Neptune appears, blasting Stone Man with water. He flies out, and lands on a shipping container, along with Pluto, which was hacking up water. Stone Man reverts, Megaman panting. Megaman: What’s wrong? Can’t handle the water? Pluto: No, it’s cold. So cold! Megaman: Ha! You don’t like the cold? But you live in the Underworld. And have what seems like extremely warm fur. Pluto: It doesn’t matter if my fur is wet. Megaman: Good to know. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Big Chill, his head and body being white. His wings and antenna are light blue, and he has the Mega Tech armor on. His left hand is the Mega Buster. Freeze Man: Freeze Man! Freeze Man floats up, as he breaths his ice breath on Pluto. Pluto hisses, as it freezes, its body breaking apart. Pluto falls back into the water, as Pluto sinks to the bottom. Neptune rises out of the water, riding a tidal wave. Neptune: Face the wrath of the tempest! Neptune sends the wave crashing at Freeze Man, who phases through it and freezes it in the process. He flies through the water, freezing it in its entirety. Neptune screams in terror as his lower body is caught in ice. Freeze Man: Now, all that’s left is Jupiter. Neptune: You don’t see it, do you, landlubber? Jupiter isn’t here! This was simply a trap, laying down the booty for you to come to us. We shall destroy all non-believers, and spare those who choose to serve. You refused, so we were sent to kill you. Freeze Man: Well, hopefully the destruction of 4 of you gods is proof enough for Jupiter to realize not to mess with me. Freeze Man phases through Neptune, completely freezing it. Freeze Man slams the Mega Buster at Neptune, shattering him. Its remains fall, broken. Freeze Man phases out of the warehouse, reverting. Megaman: Four down. Nine major ones to go. Who knows how many more. Until Jupiter is stopped, tracking them down is my top priority. Characters * Megaman * Eirene Villains * DrillMan * FlashMan * Pluto * Mars * Mercury * Neptune * Jupiter Aliens Used * Pharaoh Man (first appearance) * Wolf Woods (first appearance) * Color Man (first appearance) * Quick Man * Snake Man (first appearance) * Aqua Man (first appearance) * Thunder Man (first appearance) * Stone Man * Freeze Man (first appearance) Trivia * The Roman God robots are based off the Stardroids from the Game Boy game Mega Man V. * Eirene was brought into this story due to her Greek ties in John Smith 10, and these being Roman. * Jupiter is the only robot enemy revealed this episode to still be in commission. * Megaman takes on his lone wolf bravado with Eirene, intentionally trying to push her away. * DrillMan sings digging songs from Disney films. He sings "Dig a Tunnel" from The Lion King 1 1/2, and "Heigh Ho!" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. * This episode was originally going to air after the second massive crossover of Earth-68, but was moved in front of it. This episode would've debuted the remaining aliens of his original 23 aliens. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Wily Arc Category:John 23: Roman Arc